1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rack assembly, more particularly to a rack assembly which is to be mounted on an upright wall and which includes a plate member that is foldable relative to the upright wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional rack assembly is shown to comprise a plate member 21 and a pair of braces 22 which are used to mount the plate member 21 fixedly on an upright wall.
Note that the plate member 21 of the conventional rack assembly cannot be folded with respect to the upright wall. Thus, the conventional rack assembly occupies precious space when it is not in use.